phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella and the Temple of Sap/Transcript
(Scene opens up showing Isabella sleeping, then the alarm clock goes off.) Isabella: There you are, Isabella! I made it funny. It's always humorous when one refers to one self in the third person. You try it, Pinky! (Pinky barks) Isabella: Yeah, not a hard and fast rule, I guess. What's that? I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches. Come on, Pinky. (Scene cuts to the Fireside House) Gretchen: Sesquipedalian. (All of the Fireside Girls shrug.) Milly: Here's your "Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows" patch! Does anyone wants to try? Gretchen: Shh! Someone's coming! Defense Positions! (The Fireside Girls are preparing for defense) (Isabella knocks on the door in a pattern.) Gretchen: Look alive, people! It's our fearless leader! (Gretchen unbolts the door, Isabella and Pinky enter.) Isabella: Hey, guys! Whatcha' doin'? Holly: Earning patches! Isabella: So did you guys decide what patch to get today? 'Cause I have a suggestion! Adyson: Let me guess, the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" patch? Isabella: It's called the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch, Adyson. Don't make up patch names. (Cut to Milly and Ginger, who raises her hand.) Ginger: I already have 52 of those. Milly: I have 53. Remember, I went back one afternoon when everyone else went home? Isabella: I know. Don't remind me. Gretchen: You just want an excuse to see Phineas! Isabella: The very thing I live for... Adyson: Alright then! Let's go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! Ginger: Why don't we ever go see what Baljeet is doing? Milly: Because we've done that before! Holly: Yeah, and that patch wasn't worth it. Isabella: Hey, where's Pinky? (Cut to Pinky, who jumps from behind a bush wearing a fedora to enter a hidden elevator. It's full, so he takes the second one and salutes Agent P on the way down.) Wanda Acronym: Hello, Agent Pinky. Professor Poofenplotz has been making a barrage of inquiries about hair spray, of all things. It's all very suspicious. Suss it out and put the kibosh on it. (Pinky barks) Isabella: Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what I've been doing, always getting so wrapped up in these silly projects that I don't care about. It's you I care about, Isabella! Can we be together forever and ever? Isabella: Yeah, we can definitely do that! Phineas: Excellent. (Record scratch) While they're getting that, we can finish our designs on the transponder. See you girls back at the field! Isabella: 'Okay, Phineas! Oh, my gosh! What did he say? What does he need? ''(scoffs)''I was in Phineasland again. '''Gretchen: '''We'll explain on the way, chief. Right now, we have to find the rare, maracanut tree, and earn our Sap Collecting patch. ''(scene cuts to Milly and Ginger. Ginger earns herself the I Just Saw A Cute Boy patch.) 'Milly: '''What's that patch for? '''Ginger: '''It's the "I Just Saw A Cute Boy" patch. '''Milly: '''Where? '''Ginger: '''Duh, that one over there with the color coded schedule. ''(Milly rips the patch off. The scene cuts to Poofenplotz's building.) ''' ''♪Poofenplotz Evil is Crazy!♪'' 'Poofenplotz: '''It's important to look your very best when you're doing your very best. And by that I mean evil, luck.(Pinky arrives) ''Pinky the Chihuahua! So you thought you can sneak up on me? Stop, shaking, you jittery, little pest! ''(holds Pinky, and shakes. She doesn't shake anymore after releasing) '' Category:Transcripts